Always My Hero
by icegirl-kat
Summary: A cute one-shot fic dedicated to the friendship of Rogue and Logan. Rogue is having some 'boy' troubles, Logan is feeling misplaced, a talk takes place between the two. RnR! I have been on this site for a year!


**Title: always my hero.**  
  
**Summary:** a cute one-shot fic dedicated to the friendship of Rogue and Logan. Rogue is having some 'boy' troubles, Logan is feeling misplaced, a talk takes place between the two. RnR! I have been on this site for a year!  
  
**Pairings:** there is no L/R romance to this story, just friendship, if you want to think it's hinted that way, do as you please. I do not support a romance between the two. No other pairings but some talk and hinting of B/R.  
  
_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters into this story, only the plot itself, if it has been used before it is just a coincidence, I have never read anything like this story._  
  
**Rating:** PG for Logan's use of colourful words.

* * *

Rogue felt icy tears well up in her brown eyes, she let one shaky hand brush back a long white stripe of her hair behind her ear in distress. She had another fight with her boyfriend of one year, this time it was about the new guy, Remy, and Bobby, her boyfriend, let out an eruption of jealousy.  
  
They had just been having a nice little conversation in his and John's room when she stupidly made a comment about Remy's mysterious persona and vivid good-looks, Bobby got envious, throwing accusations at Rogue, left, right and centre. She understood his jealously, it was not long ago that she was wary of the way he and Kitty got along.  
  
So there she was, standing in front of her bathroom mirror with red eyes, tears dripping down and hair that seemed ruffled and messy. Then her vision looked down at her blue gloves, the curse of her life, the one thing that stopped her from being normal. A power was a privilege to have, Jean once told her. But rogue thought no pang of happiness for it, she had the curse of never feeling human touch or else whoever did contact her skin would be in great pain.  
  
Rogue, with an outburst of teen-angst, threw one of her hands in a desperate cry against the mirror, feeling a spasm of pain in her hand when the glass shattered into a million different pieces. Her hand, covered in her own blood, was aching to get some sort of protection on it. Rogue looked down at her hand, then back at the now smashed mirror thinking with anguish that she would have another 7 years bad luck added to her miserable life.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue? Are you ok? What happened?" Came a gruff voice from within her bedroom. Then Logan had appeared at the door of the bathroom and took one glance at Rogue, instantly knowing she was grieving. Then his eyes averted down to her blood soaked hand, her glove half-torn off, half clinging to her skin.  
  
"What happened in here?" He asked, racing to her side and looking down at her nasty cut. Without asking, he took the torn glove off and placed his hand over hers, feeling her power rumbling through his body like an electric shock, but not pulling it away until her cut was completely healed.  
  
Rogue tried jerking her hand away from Logan, but his grip was too strong. She felt some of his memories and habits flood through her and relived some of his more dire secrets, knowing all and seeing all his pain before they began fading and Logan's touch had left her hand. The cut was healed, only some spare blood was left drying on her hand.  
  
"Rogue, why did you smash the mirror?" Logan asked, concerned. He looked directly through her eyes like a piercing glare, seeing through her soul. Marie did not see the rude and bloodcurdling creature that most called Wolverine, she saw a cute, innocent puppy who was always there for her, he was her hero.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know," she paused, "me and Bobby had a fight... Logan I am so confused!"  
  
"Come on kid, let's sit down, you look all shaken up." Logan muttered, slouching a large backpack off his shoulders and motioning her out of the bathroom.  
  
It was only then that the young mutant had noticed her hero carrying a bad, which looked like had all his positioned packed away inside. She made a mental note to question him about it further, after she had settled down of course.  
  
Rogue took a seat on her small, grey bed with Logan sitting down opposite her on Jubilee's- her friend, room mate and fellow mutant's- own bed. There they sat for a few secounds, Logan patiently waiting for Rogue to start speaking about why she felt the need to sacrifice an innocent mirror.  
  
"Bobby and I had a fight, he got mad, we said things that couldn't be taken back, then he told me that he wasn't sure if he still loved me." Rogue stated, gulping loudly to help fight back appearing tears. Crying was stupid, Rogue thought, be strong.  
  
"You and Bobby have had fights before, you will work this one out." Logan said, letting small splashes of concern and affection pour out subtly in his words.  
  
"I know, but I- I guess I was feeling... a little unloved. He's been so occupied with school work and improving his powers that I wanted just to make him jealous. I told him some stuff about this guy at school that's quite new. I didn't mean to sound like I wanted him bad." Rogue sighed, cursing herself, she loudly used some of Logan's more rough language.  
  
"I guess you and the Icicle have a little bit of talking to do," Logan managed a small, charming smile, "then you will look back at the fight with humour, it won't break you two, you both are as strong as ice... 'Scuse the pun."  
  
Rogue shrug her shoulders, "I don't know about that..." then remembering her early mental note, Rogue curiously looked over at his bulky backpack and as though Logan was following her gaze, he let out a low growl.  
  
"I guess you wanna know why the hell I got all my shit packed, eh?"  
  
Rogue nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the brown backpack with dog tags attached to the strap of it.  
  
"I'm leaving kid, I was just going to say goodbye." Logan muttered, not able to meet his good friends penetrating stare. He prayed that she would understand and let him go without any heartache. Upsetting an already dramatised teen was not what Logan had planned on doing, he was, at the time he thought of leaving, only thinking about himself. How he wished he'd consider Rogue's feelings.  
  
"Why?" Rogue choked out, "Where are you going? I don't want you to go, please stay."  
  
"But kid, you have got to understand, I don't belong here, everyone looks at me as if I am going to pounce, I killed many men here with my own claws. My history is still not fully uncovered and it kills me, waking up each morning, knowing my past is a mystery." He took a long, deep breath, "don't you see? I have to go somewhere, anywhere."  
  
Rogue now let the already built-up tears trickly down her pale face, "You can't go. You are a part of this place, no matter what you say, everyone knows you saved our butts in the mansion attack." She was not too proud to beg, "please Logan! Don't leave! I can't last without you again! You are my hero, you said you'd protect me!"  
  
The teen's sorrow was getting too much to bare for the man, he closed his eyes, not allowing lone tears escape his eyes, no matter how hurt he was too hear her pain and pleading.  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough running?" Rogue continued, "don't you think it is time you stayed for once? And not let the fear of belonging scare you away?"  
  
Logan thought long and hard; she was right. He had only been running, using the same excuses over and over again. It wasn't that that bothered him, she knew him, she knew that he was -deep down- scared. Scared of staying in the same rut no matter what, staying the same, never changing and being happy.  
  
Logan nodded his head, "strangely, you're right. It took me a young kid to make me realise it. I can't go, not with what I've got here. Rogue, thankyou." He then laughed, "you aren't a kid anymore, are you? You are a grown, young woman. Funny what a few years can do to the mind."  
  
Rogue broke out in a gleeful smile, "O Logan! That is the best news I've heard all day!' She jumped off her bed and knocked Logan down with a hug, only after a second or so she regained her composure and remembered her curse. Quickly, she got off of him so no skin-to-skin contact would be made.  
  
"That's alright, Rogue." Logan muttered, the wind knocked out of him by the over bearing teen, "hope things work out for you n Iceman."  
  
Rogue got up from her bed, "you're right, today Bobby and I may be over, I have to find out what he really thinks. Thankyou for everything, Logan, I think I've got some problem solving to do." She beamed, walking, no, skipping over to the door.  
  
"Rogue?" Logan called out, still on Kitty's bed.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I will always protect you." He mumbled, voice steady, eyes looking seriously at hers.  
  
Rogue smiled, nodding once, "and you will always be my hero." She replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
'I'm her hero', Logan let out a small smile before he to left the room (since it was not his anyway) and decided to go to his room, unpack and enjoy his life for it was, thanks mainly to Rogue, a good one.

* * *

**AN:** _Happy one-year fanfiction account person to me!_ I just discovered that I had been on for almost a year (well, one year now) and decided to write a short, one shot fic because of it. I hope you like, I am not going to do another chapter, Rogue and Bobby can work out of not if you like. Put it whatever way you want it to be, but this is just the friendship of Animal and Untouchable.  
  
Please review, it would be great to get feed back for this, it is different to my normal work, I just hope you appreciate the want of all authors to get reviews. Now I'm blabbering, but I do know that since most of you write, the more reviews, the happier you feel. 


End file.
